Hard times
by xNiight of hate
Summary: Kenshin left Kaoru and Kenji. 10 years later, 15 year old Kenji has a new teacher. Which is...Kenshin? What happens? How will Kenji react? rated for cursings in later chapter.[ALERT: CHAPTER 13 UP]FINALLY FINISHED!
1. The dream

Summary: Kenshin leaves Kaoru and little 5-year-old Kenji. 10 years later, Kenji gets a HUGE surprise…the new teacher they've been hearing about is…Kenshin! Now lets see how Kenshin, and the rest of the gang deal. Yes, I added them in. Warning: People may be OOC.

A/n: Yes! So, I think I made people a bit OOC…THINK? I DID!

Yahiko: Your very weird…

MsxBored: I know you are but what am I shorty?

Yahiko: I am Not SHORT! (

Kenshin: ORO! Now now, I think you should get on with the story that I do…

MsxBored: Fine! Be that way… Oh yeah. I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin cast at all. But I so own the new characters. Oh yeah. Also, they aren't from other shows, even though they have the same name.

_

* * *

Kenshin Himura had almost everything. A wife, a little son, and they all cared for each other. They were upper middle class somewhere. But all three of them had a perfect life. What went wrong? Lets see…_

"_Kaoru…" Kenshin said to his wife. _

"_What is it Kenshin. Why do you have a suitcase in your hand? Another business trip?" Kaoru asked._

"_No…I'm leaving you and Kenji."_

_Kaoru froze at that. Regaining her strength, she asked, "Why Kenshin?"_

"_I have my own reasons." Said Kenshin._

"_WHY!"_

"…"

"_I'm sorry Kaoru. Good bye." And with that, Kenshin went out of the house. And the faint sound of Kenshin's car starting, and driving away._

_Kaoru screamed and cried._

"_Huh?" Little Kenji got up and out of bed. He woke up from his mother's cries._

"_Mommy. What's wrong?" Little Kenji got a box of tissues from his room and put it in front of his mother._

"_Thank you Kenji." Kaoru smiled sadly into her son's sapphire eyes. Which were just like hers. _

"_Where's Daddy?" Little Kenji asked after a moment of silence. _

_Kaoru had the same sad smile. And said to her son while hugging him._

"_He left us." And with that, She cried as if the world would end._

_But Kenji didn't cry, for he never knew that his father would do such a thing._

_They knew, from this day, their lives would never be the same again._

"_Mommy…I'm scared." Kenji said hugging his mom, he was scared about what happened, but he knew he had to be strong._

"_Don't worry. Don't worry." Kaoru said still hugging her son._

_It started to rain. Rain harder than it usually did, on a sad night for Kenji and Kaoru. It was the night their lives changed forever._

_Lighting struck and…_

* * *

Kenji woke up, panting hard. 'Not that dream I tried so hard to get rid of it. Why is it back?' He thought.

"Kenji! BREAKFAST!" His mother shouted.

"10 years…" Kenji whispered. Now he was 15, and looked almost like his father, Except for his eyes, and his hair was darker.

Kenji was kind of a punk, except his attitude is nicer. Putting on his nicest clothes, a black shirt and black cargos with a simple chain.

He grabbed his backpack and left his room.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so that was just the first chapter… So it's so short. Most of the chapters are going to be short, and sometimes rushed! So sorry! Gomen! Okay, well, that's it for now! Ja ne! 


	2. School starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and that is life. However, I do own Kenji's friends in the story. And one of their teachers and attitudes also.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Kenji went down stairs, and found his mother's half brother, Sanosuke was there.

"Hey Uncle Sano…" Kenji greeted his uncle, who was gobbling down the food that was in front of him.

"Hey Kenji!" Sano managed to say with his mouth full of food. And with that, Kaoru smacked him on the head with the newspaper. With that, some of the food came out back into the plate.

"Ew, that is nasty…" Kenji stated looking at them.

"LEARN SOME MANNERS SANOSUKE!" Kaoru roared at him. "You are engaged right, and her name is Megumi? I have to learn how the crap she puts up with you!"

Kenji knew best not to say anything, so he sat down and ate his mother's food and didn't complain. It actually tasted like food!

"This looks and taste like FOOD!" Sano said while he slurped his Miso soup till it was almost gone.

"Why thank you Sano, that was the nicest thing you have said to me in 4 years!" Kaoru said happily.

Kenji was surprised, since his mom was in a good mood. 'She hasn't been so happy in a long time…' Kenji thought, but then, he felt something wet on his head.

"Kenji? You okay?" Sano asked him, throwing soup at his hair.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Kenji yelled falling back.

"SANO!" Kaoru yelled. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

"I was waking him up?" Sano guessed.

"SANO!" Kaoru yelled before hitting him. After two minutes of that, Sano fell unconscious with like four huge anime bumps on his head.

"I haven't did that to him in two days! It's a new record!" Kaoru said proudly. Kenji got everything out of his hair and looked at the clock. And his blue eyes got big in horror.

"ARG! Mom? Can you drive me to school?" Kenji pleaded.

"Hop in." Kaoru and Kenji got into the car and drove.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Two minutes to get to class!" Kenji ran to his locker, got his stuff and ran to his homeroom class. Luckily, he made it 30 seconds before the bell rang.

"That was a close one." A girl with dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes said to him. The girl's name is Keiko and is Kenji's best friend.

"I'll say. Stupid uncle of mine. Made me late." Kenji grumbled touching his flaming red hair. Making sure there was nothing else in it.

Keiko laughed. And that made Kenji smile. Kenji had a crush on his best friend, and some people make fun of him when she's not around.

"Psst, did you hear about the new teacher taking over Satiou's old class?" Another friend named Li asked both of them. He asked eagerly. Li was a weird guy. Had brown eyes and navy blue hair.

They both shock their heads and Li sighed. "Seems like no one knows then."

"Actually, I heard that he looks pretty young for his age. Very friendly. I think he's going to be a push over." A girl with navy blue hair in shoulder length, and her eyes were icy blue told them. Her name is Ayumi, one of the toughest girls in the whole high school.

"Wait, Li, isn't Ayumi your step sister?" Kenji asked pointing to her. "How do you know?"

"I over heard some people talking about the guy." Ayumi answered as if it was obvious.

Before anyone else could say a thing, their wacky teacher came in…with bad gas. His glasses weren't huge, just small reading glasses, a bit plump, and had a small bald spot on his head.

"Good Morning class." Mr. Quach said. He was the wacky guy . He was holding in gas. He was one of the best teachers, really funny. But you will regret sometimes.

A soft noise came from behind the teacher's desk. "The Eggs are having an after effect. Whoo! That's a stink bomb!" Mr. Quach laughed. Sadly, all the late kids in the front were having a very hard time breathing. Luckily, Kenji and his friends were in the back.

"Okay, so why, is Mr.Quach one of the best teachers? Was one of the questions that were given at the end of the test? The answer is: He has the mind of a genius, and a body of a god!" At the end, he struck a heroic pose. Making the class burst out with laughter.

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone ran out of the room. Going to their first period was horrible. It was dead quiet in that class. Not to mention, chilly with the air condition on all day.

This is Satiou's class. One of the most feared teachers, since he used to be a cop. No one was late, since no one wanted detention.

"Alright, we are going to learn about…" Satiou started, but Kenji didn't give a damn, no really, not even if he tried. And trust me, he did try. But some how, he passes with an A-.

Kenji's mind went back on what happened on that day, 10 years ago…At the beginning to the end. Kenji would ask himself, 'The day started out so well, how on earth did it end so bad?'

When the bell rang, they copied down whatever they got for homework and got to their lockers.

Li came to Kenji's locker, asking if they got any info.

"Why are you asking me? You have him for last period!" Ayumi hit her stepbrother's head.

"Stop annoying the crap out of us!" Ayumi scolded him.

Kenji realized that the bell was going to ring. Keiko and Kenji had the new teacher this period, Ayumi had elective, and Li had science with uh-oh, Mr. Quach.

A whole bunch of gasp, and giggles were heard, and lots of people were muttering about the new teacher. But when Kenji went inside he sat himself next to Keiko, and when he saw the teacher's face, his eyes got big and gasped. Keiko just gasped in shock.

The new teacher is…Kenshin? 'Dad?'

* * *

A/n: Okay, so yeah, very bad story! But review. Go ahead and flame me. Flames will help me improve! Okay, so that's it for chapter 2! Ja ne for now! 


	3. Very short chapter: Math class

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and that is life. However, I do own Kenji's friends in the story.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

A/n: Okay, so I got Mr. Quach's way or attitude from my 6th grade teacher Mr. Morgan. He really does fart, and I had him for my homeroom class last year. That was a real question now too. He even told us this year. And thanks to all my reviewers, and I just want to say Thank you to them. Yes, I had made Kenji like his father when he was little. But right now he hates Kenshin since he left, and I am making Kenji think about what happened that night, since it was 10 years ago that night.

Oh yeah…to Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura, I will try my hardest to make it come true in this fic. E-mail me. To all people, feel free to e-mail me if you would like to know something, and I will tell you as soon as I can!

Yahiko: Enough blabbering! Start the story!

MzxBored: Oh yeah, and sorry about the constant name changes. I think it was because I am bored like hell so I am sticking with this one!

Yahiko: JUST START THE STORY ALREADY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR…. And why am I not in the story?

MzxBored: You come in later. –Knocks Yahiko out- -. -

* * *

'Dad?' Kenji stared in horror. 'If this was a scary movie, the scary 'dun-dun-dun-dun' background music would start.'

"Uh Kenji…Earth to Kenji?" Keiko waved her hand in front of Kenji.

No response.

Keiko sighed. She had yell in a whisper voice again. She whispered loudly, "HIMURA! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP!"

"…" Still nothing. And Keiko sighed again and then hit him on the head. How hard you ask? Let's just say almost as hard as Kaoru.

"What the fluff?" Kenji snapped out of his trance. And he looked around to find a pissed off Keiko.

"Huh?" Kenji looked at Keiko. Keiko just smiled and whispered.

"Kenji no baka. Class is about to start."

Kenji formed a small 'O' with his mouth. Then right then, the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Hello class, I am your new teacher Himura-sensei." Kenshin spoke. " I am your new math teacher for this trimester."

Many people didn't pay attention. Kenji was trying very hard not to glare at Kenshin.

'Uh…why did I even get into this class? My stupid dad is here. Shit shit shit! No why do I have to be so smart? Why the hell did he leave us? I want to crush his skinny body so bad!'

"Kenji! Are you okay?" Keiko whispered.

Kenji looked up, his eyes having bits of amber specks in it. And he nodded his head.

Keiko got kind of surprised, when she saw him, 'It's like he has two sides of him. And could Himura-sensei be Kenji's father? I mean, they look almost the same. Except, their eyes. Kenji has his mother's eyes, and also has darker red hair. '

"Okay." Keiko said. And she paid attention in class. It had something to do with reviewing geometry.

(A/n: I am making this up! I don't know what 15-year-olds take for math. All I know is the smart people are a year above the other peoples and I know.)

Kenshin looked at the seating plan that the kids filled out where they were sitting. And Kenshin saw the name that he hasn't heard or seen in a long time. 'Kenji Himura.'

"Okay, now that we reviewed the basics, I am going to hand out a worksheet about what we are going to do tomorrow. It wont counts as a part of your grade, just to see how you are doing." Kenshin passed out a piece of paper to everyone.

"Didn't we do this already? I thought Satiou left him a piece of paper to let him know." Keiko sighed, she was starting to hate this class already.

The bell rang and that was the bell for people to go to break. Kenji got up and packed his stuff. Although most people just leave their stuff in class, they didn't care if they were late, but Kenji had P.E. next. Taught by….Hiko! (A/n: And scary background music starts to play: dun dun dun dun…)

"Kenji?" Kenshin said.

"What?" Kenji replied as calm as he could. Which was really poor.

"Say hi to your mom for me. It's been a while to huh?" Kenshin told him.

"Whatever. But do tell me one thing." Kenji told in a cold voice, glaring at his father. "Why did you leave us?"

"I have my own reasons you know." Kenshin said in a low voice.

Kenji snorted in disgust. "I hate you. You made my life miserable. You are a terrible father." Kenji ran out of the room.

Kenshin sighed and went back to his paper work.

* * *

Well that was a bad chapter. Is it possible to have Kenji's eyes turn a bit amber? I think it is possible since this is my story.

Yahiko: You really need to work harder on this story.

MzxBored: Well, I am on spring break, but it's almost over, and every teacher gave us homework! Can you do 2 projects, read a boring book, do lots of math problems, and prepare for the CAT6? Can you?

Kenshin: Why didn't you start earlier?

MzxBored: I was trying to get the format out on this story and my birthday was recently and yeah.

Yahiko: Still not an excuse!

MzxBored: Okay, review and stuff, E-mail me if you want to ask something, and I won't update a lot so yeah. Later! Flames are welcomed; I need to become a better authoress. –Doesn't pay attention to Yahiko-


	4. PE and Detention

Disclaimer: If I did own Rurouni Kenshin, do you think I would be writing fanfiction? Wouldn't I publish it?

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

A/n: Okay, so I was gonna update earlier, but our phone wasn't working so I couldn't go on the internet (Which I of course, don't own) so I couldn't update, and also, the projects are still due as I am doing this, but of course, I need internet!

Yahiko: For once you have an excuse!

MsxBored: HEY! Well, yeah, this is a good excuse, maybe you aren't so bad after are Yahiko-chan!

Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!

Kenshin: Not again.

MsxBored: I made you so horrible Kenshin, I would hate you if this was real. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Kenji ran out of the class room and met up with his friends.

"I cannot believe Mr. Quach! He got me detention!" Li complained…as usual.

"Good for you…" Kenji said. His brain was having a major headache.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The talk with Himura-sensei! Duh! Oh yeah, Keiko told us." Li said.

"Lets just say my brain hurts as much as Keiko loves the aftermath of rain!" Kenji grumbled. He wanted to take out his mp3 and listen to some music, but sadly, it was time for P.E.

"Well, I am so glad that we aren't in Advance math, I am so glad I am not smart." Li said pointing to him and Ayumi.

"But we don't have any homework, Oh well. Everyday feels like the first day of school." Keiko sighed and pulled out her Ipod shuffle and turned it on.

"Put that away, Hiko is approaching!" Ayumi hissed.

Keiko did as she was told and they ran to the gym and changed. They were all in long blue shirts and khaki shorts.

"All four of you. Detention!" Hiko yelled at them, they were 40 seconds late, and Hiko was in a bad mood.

"Okay, It is time for dodge ball, Girls Vs. Boys. If I would bid, the girls will win." Hiko seemed a bit drunk at that point.

Girls grinned and leaded off. The boys were cowering in fear while others tried to be tough and play, but got an out. Soon the boys struck back, but when P.E. was over, it was 3 girls standing and 1 boy standing.

"Girls win. Now get going, I want to drink sake." Hiko said going into his office.

They all came out and realized, 10 minutes of break, and others are in class. (A/n: Its like this at my school too.)

Keiko took out her Ipod shuffle, Kenji, his mp3, Li, his Ipod, and Ayumi, her Ipod mini.

They listened for 10 minutes, then it was a flood of students was there and they had to make their way to get their stuff and head off.

'We made it to next class!' Kenji and Li had elective, and you can make up the next subjects, I am skipping to the end of school and into detention.

DETENTION:

"Well, we are gonna be late home. Just every other week we get detention, ironic isn't?" Li asked.

All three of them nodded. It was too weird, but none of them cares, they always got in trouble. The teachers always have something against them.

"Great, Himura is the new detention teacher. Lets hope it's as fun as it used to be." Ayumi stated. (A/n: I know, doesn't make sense but just play along okay?)

They all took a seat, and they just started whispering gossip. Everyone just seemed to be their usual selves, and Kenshin just ignored them.

Soon the class reached its maximum and Kenshin lost his cool.

"SHUT THE F-FRONT DOOR!" He yelled and everyone quieted down. And everyone was pretty darn quiet after that.

After an hour all the bad kids and Kenji's friends left. They headed over to his house to hang out. Kaoru was out so they all started to do whatever.

" I think we should pick our songs on what we are going to sing at the talent show next month." Ayumi said. They all nodded and listed out their favorite songs.

"Blvd. Of broken dreams…" Li stated.

"Nah. It says 'fuck' in it and we might get in trouble." Kenji sighed and looked down his list. "How about The Anthem?"

"No, don't like that song to much. How about The Chronicles of Life and Death?" Li suggested.

"Yep! I love that song." Keiko said. "All in favor, say 'I'!"

"I!" All four of them said.

"It says if singing, must sing at least 2 songs." Ayumi read off the paper.

"Great. Now lets do this again." Kenji grumbled.

After a few minutes of arguing, they were down to their last 2 songs.

"How about Welcome to My Life?"

"No. Freaking. Way." Ayumi said in her mostly heard gloomy voice.

"Well, we got Emotionless. That is a good song. And the last." Kenji said checking his list.

"Yeah, all agreed that we will play: The Chronicles of Life and Death and Emotionless." Keiko said in a bored voice.

They all nodded their heads. Then, the door opened.

"Kenji! I'm HOME!" Kaoru yelled.

Kenji ran down stairs and greeted his mom. "My friends are here, is it okay if they stay here a bit?"

"Well I suppose so. So how was the new teacher? Who was it?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh…"Kenji just left it right there. 'Crapizoids. What the fluff am I suppose to do?'

* * *

MsxBored: Well, that was a bad chapter that didn't make sense at all.

Yahiko: No duh. When am I going to appear? –Pouts and Whines like hell-

MsxBored: Next chapter. And let me give you some hints about the words I used:

Crapizoids: I weird word I made up yesterday, you can check out my xanga if you want to see it.

Fluff: If you never knew, Fluff in another language is f…u…c…

Yahiko: Yep we know that now, no need to spell the rest out. You mentioned it once already.

MsxBored: Yeah, Gomen about that! And that term: 'SHUT THE FRONT DOOR' came from my substitute teacher, he was angry at us so he said that instead of 'shut the f—k up.'

Yahiko: Okay, Okay, we get it now.

MsxBored: I am tired of Yahiko, I will have Sanosuke here instead. Ja Ne! Oh and Thank you to all my reviewers! I would have updated sooner but You know what happened. I will be back with the next chapter soon!

Sanosuke: What the hell? Why am I here? Oh yeah. –reads from paper that was shoved into hand- Please. Review for this story.


	5. A letter?

A/n: Okay, I don't want to put the disclaimer first, I am going to put it later, Lets thank the reviewers:

FallenStar89: Why thank you! I'll try updating as soon as I can for every chapter. And for the other review, that is nice, yeah, I really hate it when people call me a poser.

Obsidianraven: Okay, well if you really don't know, you must wait a few chapters.

Mz-deep-88: Hey my friend! Thanks for reviewing this story! And of course, we learn from our mistakes and stuff.

Zioncross: I know, I don't really know a lot of Japanese songs, so I stuck with American, and the story isn't almost over, so don't worry!

Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura: Okay, I will if I will have time, and thanks for the info!

chibi-Nao: Thank you, I will try to balance it out, I know, okay, I will pick one of them.

And also to my other reviewers: Thank you for flaming me or just reviewing or whatever. All comments are noticed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, this computer, or any of the OVA movies, Inuyasha movies, or mostly, not a lot of manga books either. So what makes you think I would own Rurouni Kenshin?

Yahiko: Okay, move on to the story now. Please?

Sano: Whoa, Yahiko is actually being nice.

MsxBored: I am messing up all the characters right now. Just for the heck of it, and on with the story!

* * *

"Uh…" Kenji continued like this. He didn't want to really tell his mom.

"Well?" Kaoru started to tap her foot, signaling that she was getting annoyed.

"School was okay…" He started out, " And the new teachers seems uh…nice and familiar." Kenji said.

"Oh, but who was the new teacher?" Kaoru asked. I believe again.

"It was…" The knock on the door cut off Kenji. He made his way to the door and opened it. His classmate Yahiko was at the door. (A/n: I know this isn't correct at all! But I need him to be around the same age as Kenji, so please, I BEG you not to flame me for this!)

"Hey Yahiko, uh, why are you here?" Kenji asked, and motioned him to come in. Yahiko stepped in and handed something to him in an envelope.

"It's just something the new teacher wanted me to give you. I was getting out of practice and he asked me so I did it." Yahiko explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Later, Kenji!"

"Bye Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me CHAN!" He yelled while running out the door.

Kenji closed the door and stared at the envelope that was clutched in his right hand. 'What does he want now?'

"Kenji? Who was that?" Kaoru asked going up to Kenji.

"Classmate. He just came by to give me something. That's all." Kenji said holding up the envelope.

"Okay, well, I'll let you get back to your friends, but, later, you **will tell me who the new teacher is.** I am just curious." Kaoru said in a stern voice. And she went off somewhere else in the house.

Kenji just shrugged it off and went back upstairs. He opened his door and sat down.

"Okay, so is it settled then? The talent show is in how many weeks?" Keiko asked, wanting to confirm.

Li looked at the talent show paper, which had all the info they would need to know.

"Hmm. It's in about one month from now. So should that give us enough time to practice _and _nail it?"

Ayumi nodded her head. "If we practice long enough, we should be able to."

Kenji nodded his head. "I have the lyrics on the computer. We can look for all the notes and crap."

"Good. Well, I have to go, my mom is going to be freaking pissed since I got into trouble. And I also said I would try my hardest not to!" Keiko said in another bored voice.

"But did you?" Li asked. And Keiko shocks her head and sighed.

"I hate not paying attention. Make me a drama queen as well." Keiko started to say a lot of dramatic stuff, which were of course, lies about her home life.

"Okay, we get it now, and yeah. We have to go too." Ayumi said picking up her stuff.

"No, people are abandoning me! Kill me now. The light! I see it. So close yet so far." Kenji joked around, and dramatically fell to the floor.

"Get up Himura. You are making a total baka of yourself." Li said with a small smile on his face. 'For once, I'm not the idiot.'

"Oh well, at least Li is the king of the idiots, so I wouldn't mind." Kenji said.

"That's mean Himura. That's really mean." Keiko said, her voice oozing with sarcasm. And Li just smiled.

"Why thank you Keiko, at least someone can see that!" Li smiled even wider and Keiko rolled her eyes. 'You're a hopeless idiot, Li.'

"Hey! That's REALLY not nice!" Li said.

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. Well, ja ne!" Keiko smiled and went out the door.

Li and Ayumi left right after and Kenji closed the door. 'Too much humor for today, and the drama also for my tiny brain to handle.'

He looked at his hand. '_The letter…I wonder…'_

Kenji slowly opened the envelope to see what was inside. A small note fell out, a small message

_Kenji:_

_Would you like to talk to me sometime? Maybe we could get together sometime and talk about it? Would that make you feel better? Please, let me know as soon as you can. Are you still mad at me after 10 years? I am truly sorry for the pain it may have caused you._

_-Kenshin_

Kenji's eyes flickered amber on and off. He somehow felt the hate for his father becoming stronger than it all ready was."Damn you." He whispered.

It was almost five' o clock and Kenji's eyes remained amber for a few minutes until his mother called him down for dinner.

* * *

"Kenji, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked in a gentle voice. Kenji looked up; his eyes were filled with emotions, mostly anger and sadness.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"You know when you asked about the new teacher right?" Kenji started, and Kaoru just nodded her head.

"Well, the truth is, it's dad…"

* * *

A/n: Okay, that's it for this chapter! Once again, it is an OOC story. And I have to hurry typing this part since my mom is well, a tiny bit mad. --;; okay, well, review! 


	6. The truth that happened

A/n: Okay, so here is chapter 6 of Hard Times.

Sano: I don't know anything…what is going on?

MsxBored: Okay, my friends, (or enemies, whatever) to make it clear enough, Kenshin left since he fell in love Tomoe. AFTER he married Kaoru, so he didn't want to be with Kaoru anymore and went to Tomoe. I hate Tomoe. She is a total byotch.

Sano: I get…no I don't get it.

Yahiko: He's hopeless.

Sano: Hey!

MsxBored: Okay, I give up, and on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **we all know the answer. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Also, you don't own Rurouni Kenshin. HAHA. This is fun.

* * *

"Y-your father?" Kaoru asked. She was kind of shocked. Kaoru never expected this to happen.

"Yeah. Dad. I was scared, my eyes going all big and stuff." Kenji said.

"Oh." They started to eat their dinner in complete silence. Kaoru had a hint of sadness in her eyes, but refused to let anyone see them. She let only few people see her cry. They were Sanosuke, Kenji, her mother and father who passed away, and of course, Kenshin. But after Kenshin left, she refused to cry in front of anyone, pretending to be fine. She acted strong, even if she knew she couldn't she still tried.

"I'm done. I'm going to sleep early today okay Kenji? I have to go to work extra early." Kaoru said as she stood up and went to the sink to rinse her plate.

"Does that mean Uncle Sano will drive me?" Kenji asked looking at his mother.

"Yep, I already told him. So hopefully he won't get drunk tonight or tomorrow morning." Kaoru said.

"Okay, night mom."

"Night Kenji." Kaoru gave him a hug and went upstairs.

With Kaoru

Kaoru lay in bed looking up at the beige ceiling. 'So he's back…I thought he left with the bitch for good.'

>> Flashback 

_(A/n: The characters are in college. This scene takes place in a park.)_

"_Kaoru! Look, I'm sorry!" Kenshin ran toward her. Kaoru had witnessed with her own two eyes, Kenshin has just kissed Tomoe, her best friend. Her ex-best friend now. _

"_YOU BAKA! I don't want to hear you say 'sorry' at all! Do you even **LOVE **me?" Kaoru asked her eyes filling with tears._

_"Yes, I love you with all my heart. She wanted me too, but I said, "No" but she just pulled me in!" Kenshin said._

"_Why should I believe you?" _

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

"_Y-you do?" Kaoru was so confused. _

"_YES! Will you give me a second chance even? I want to give you something before that happened."_

"_Fine. Only because you're the only one that cares about me now." Kaoru said. Her voice filled with sadness._

_Kenshin smiled and took a velvet box out and got down on one knee. "Kaoru, will you marry me? Please?"_

_Her eyes grew wide with shock. "Kenshin…I'd love too!" Kaoru ran to him and kissed him._

_>> End Flashback _

"I felt so foolish. That day was ironic. But after 5 years later…" Kaoru whispered to nobody. She let a few tears drop. And she looked over to the clock. '8:00 p.m. It is so early, but it feels so late.'

Her face fell to a huge frown, to a small smile.

>> With Kenji 

Kenji tried doing his spelling homework.

"Damn it. I don't know the answer to number 14." He said. He started to bang his head on the table like he always did when he got a huge headache.

He finished dinner a few minutes ago, since it was a late dinner, and started doing spelling, the only assignment he had.

After 10 minutes of hitting his head, (A/n: That's so has to hurt…) He got up and finished the last problems. And he looked at the clock. '8:20.'

He got off his chair and went straight to the computer. He turned it on and went online. He started to find whatever information he needed for the Talent show.

>> The next day… 

"Thanks for the left Uncle Sano!" Kenji said as he got out of the door. Sano grinned as usual.

"No problem. I'll do it anytime!" He said.

"Okay, how much money do you want to 'borrow' this time?" Kenji asked, using his fingers as quotations for the word, 'borrow'.

"About…15 yen if that's okay?" Sano asked. (A/n: Is that a lot of money? I so don't know.)

Kenji sighed and handed the money over. 'At least I have enough for lunch.'

"Thanks man. Later!" Sano said he drove off really fast. Kenji blinked.

At that time, he heard the early bell ringing, signaling that school will start in 5 minutes.

* * *

A/n: Crap. This is a really bad chapter.

Sano: No duh.

Kenji: Why do I let _him,_ borrow my money?

MsxBored: I had to keep Sano the same…well, mostly.

Kenshin: Oro!

MsxBored: Not paying attention…-Takes out mini I pod and listens to Good Charlotte- (OH YEAH! THEY ALL KICK MAJOR ASS!)

Kenshin: You should review, that you should.

MSxBored: And thank yous to all my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Why do I need to put this up? Everyone knows I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But they do know I own Kenji's friends.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

>>At School With Kenji's friends…

"Hey Kenji, wow, you came earlier…wow…is that a first?" Keiko asked.

"No, he used to come early like, when we were in like, 5th grade?" Li guessed.

"Whatever…" Kenji said as he opened up his locker and pulled out his books.

"Hey, Ayumi, can I borrow your History homework? I forgot to do it again." Keiko said.

"Sure, here you go, just give it to me after the second break." Ayumi said handing her the paper.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Keiko said. And everyone started to talk and then walk into his or her homeroom classes. During those first 10 minutes, mostly everyone was doing his or her homework hoping not to get caught.

>>First period…

"Okay, take out your history homework…" Satiou said in a bored voice, and they went on correcting their homework.

'Great, just what I needed, another day, another boring effed up day.' Kenji thought as he marked whoever's paper he is correcting with his red pen.

"Okay, return the homework to the owner… you know, to check the grade, blah blah blah…" Satiou continued.

"Damn, I totally flunked this paper." Kenji complained after getting the result of his paper, and then passed it up.

They continued a boring lesson about the Meiji Era.

>>Second period.

"Okay, take out your math books. We are going to start on a new lesson." Kenshin said looking at his book he held in his hands. He gave out the page number and everyone opened their own books and did as they were told.

Kenji just followed along, planning on ignoring his 'father' for most of the day unless it was answering a question, or school related.

They were given some work for the day. (A/n: Let's just skip to the end of class/beginning of break.)

"Okay, that's all for today. You have your homework, so you may leave." Kenshin said.

'Once again, I am the last one to leave.' Kenji thought as he packed his bag.

"Kenji? Did you get the letter I sent Yahiko with?" Kenshin asked.

>>Kenji's P.O.V.

I just heard him ask about the letter. 'I'll just ignore him. Ignore him…'

"Kenji?" He asked again. With that, I quickly packed the rest of my stuff into my bag and left my desk and headed for the door.

"Are you that mad at me, to give me the cold shoulder?" He asked.

I froze at that. I was in front of the door, but should I talk to him or what? Shit, I don't want to talk to him, but he wants to talk to me!

"Well?" He said (asked?). I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I looked at him, with cold hard eyes, trying my best not to get angry or anything, but I felt most of my anger coming out.

>>Normal P.O.V.

Kenji turned to face Kenshin, his eyes flickering with amber specs in them.

In a cold, hard voice, Kenji said, "Maybe I won't tell you, maybe I will. I'll let you know when I feel like it." He glared at Kenshin and left the room.

Kenshin just stared for a moment. 'Is this my son? Did I do this to him?' He thought, getting lost in a stream full of questions. "Oro. My head hurts…" He said.

* * *

A/n: Crap, I did it again, I made another stupid mistake but I don't know where! Okay, well I have something to say, I might not update for a long time, don't know when I might. My computer is screwed up and can freeze at any moment. I need a new computer, so I will update as soon as I can.

Thanks and review. I am so sorry about this! TT


	8. Short chapter: BREAK

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or anything else.

A/n: Thank you people…you know, for reviewing.

Oh, and to ms.deep: Of course Steph! It's like, what we do in school. I had no idea what-so-ever to do about the schedule thing. And yes. SATIOU IS SUPPOSED TO BE MR. YOUNG! I know, LOL! It's stupid. I think I should put another teacher in there.

And for those of you who don't know, Mr. Young is one of my teachers, and my best friends' teacher, our history teacher.

* * *

>> During break…

Kenji headed out the door, trying to forget what just took place.

'Man, its like, there is another side of me. Like an angry side. Pretty soon, I will be having mental conversations…'

He went straight up to his locker and threw in his books, and took out the some other kind of books.

Sighing, he closed his locker door and went to the courtyard to hang out with his friends.

>> On the Courtyard.

"Hey Kenji! Want to know something?" Li asked, in a hyper way.

"No…unless it's about some poor dude getting burned." He answered in his usual bored voice.

"Well, anyways, blah, blah, blah, and a yak yak yak!" Li went on and on with this. (A/n: Don't you love it when I get lazy? I don't know what I should write…)

"Uh-huh." Kenji said.

"Anyways, we don't have P.E. today, so what's your filler class?" Keiko asked.

"Elective. I have…art." Kenji said.

"Better than mine." Ayumi said.

"How?" Kenji asked. Completely confused.

"I have…dance class." She said.

"Oh, you ARE right." They said in unison.

"Don't rub it in damn it." Ayumi said while rolling her eyes.

"So, what else is new?" Keiko asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that I totally flunked the history paper today." Kenji said casually.

"Oh…that's nice." Li said.

"Nice my foot." Kenji said.

"Great, not the 'my foot' thing again." Keiko said.

"Too bad. I already said it." Kenji said.

Just then…the bell rings. And everyone goes through the flooded hallways walking to their next class, whatever it may be.

* * *

A/n: I am so sorry that this was a short chapter! It's just, my dad is a bit, uh… pissed off I guess. And I wanted this chapter done. So yeah…I WILL update as soon as I can. Well, review! Tell me if you like/hate this story so far! 


	9. Chapter 9: Title? I have no idea

A/n: So sorry it took forever for me to update. I am on a serious case of writers block, my mom and dad and brother were fighting, so I couldn't stay on for a long time. So here I am! Sorry if this chapter may be rushed, but I am kinda in a hurry.

Disclaimer: I wish that I could own Rurouni Kenshin…even for one damn minute.

* * *

Kenji headed down the halls to go to his next class. He opened the door and took a seat near Keiko's.

So they get to draw whatever they want. As long as it was 'school appropriate'.

"I wanted to draw the picture with Avril getting beaten up by Good Charlotte. But no! The stupid words! The teacher hit me on the head with it!" Keiko mumbled. (A/n: I love that picture! It's my favorite! Oh, and sorry to those Avril fans.)

"Oh well, get over it will you?" Kenji snapped.

'Jeez, what crawled up his ass and died? He usually isn't like that' Keiko thought. The rest of the school day, Kenji was quiet and barley talked. His friends noticed this, but it took Li so long because he seems to have a thick skull.

Kenji walked back home just thinking about how much havoc the rest of the year would be. He sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky, filled with pure white clouds, and with birds flying around. But sadly, he couldn't continue watching the sky because he was in the middle of the road and almost gotten hit.

"Damn that a close one got to stop spacing out in the middle of the street." He said after almost getting hit for the third time, by the same car.

After 5 minutes, he reached his house. "MOM, I'M HOME!" He shouted. No one answered him. He went to the fridge only to find a small note attached to the front of it.

_Kenji, _

_I'm over at Megumi's house right now to help her with her wedding. I'll be home around 7, so make your own dinner, or heat up some of the left over._

_Love,_

_Mom  _

Kenji sighed. His mom was mostly doing something else. "Why did dad have to come and teach at this school? Why?" He demanded to no one in particular.

'**You are going mental.' A voice in his head said.**

'Yo! Who the hell is that?' Kenji thought.

'**I am you.' The voice replied.**

'I am going mental' Kenji said

'**You aren't. You are just suffering like those other people that talk to themselves.' The voice said.**

'Oh shit! Which side did I get this mental talk from?' Kenji asked this so-called voice.

'**Your dad, I believe. I saw him space out before like this.' The voice answered his question.**

"No! Oh, what's your name?' Kenji asked.

'**I am…'**

"Screw it. End of talk." Kenji replied. And the voice no longer talked.

Kenji went up to his room, and locked the door. He turned up the radio and let the music flow in. To him, this was a way to escape into his own little world.

'It's been a long time since I did this.' Kenji thought thinking about the last time he did this.

_**Flashback**_

_10 year old Kenji walked home from school. He hated today. It was his 10th birthday, and all he did was nothing. He wanted his mom to be happy, but his mother just lost her job a week ago. _

_He went home to find his mom calling different places offering jobs. Kenji hated the hard times of his life. He went up to his room and turned on the radio. Soon, he lost himself into music, his troubles went away, and he found himself singing, totally losing himself. _

_His mother knocked on his door and Kenji turned off the radio._

"_I have good news, I got a new job!" She said happily._

_**End flashback**_

Kenji turned off his radio and did his homework, he spent time studying and when he started getting hungry, and he grabbed some money and headed over to Wacdonalds to get something to eat.

**Around 8:30:**

Kenji was finishing up his math homework, and studied just incase. His mom came home and went to sleep a while ago. Kenji sighed, after finishing his homework; he decided to go to sleep. Even if it was early, he was bored. After brushing up, and changing, he crawled into his plain bed. He set his alarm, turned off the light, and closed his eyes, leading him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/n: I know, this isn't a good chapter, but I tried putting this chapter up two days ago, but I couldn't. I like to thank my reviewers, and my friends, giving me some good advice. 


	10. Is it the End of the world?

**A/n: Why hello everyone! Sorry it took a long time. You see I had most of the next chapter on another computer, but I can't use it anymore, so I had to restart and I have been extra lazy.**

**Thank you reviewers! Warning: This chapter is way OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

**Is it the End of the World?**

Kenji walked to school as usual. Like any other kid, he never wanted to go to school. But he had better excuses than, "I don't wanna learn", for his dad was teaching his class.

By the time it was Math. Kenji wanted to ditch so badly. But sadly, Keiko was dragging him into the class, literally.

"Come on Kenji! You have to come to class! Make your mom proud!" She said, pushing him into his seat. Before Kenji could even get up, Kenshin walked into the class, carrying a bunch of papers. Once placed them on his desk, the bell rang and that signaled that class has started.

"Okay, it's time for a pop quiz!" Kenshin said very happily. Thunder roared in the background as some kids, screamed; some kids groaned; some kids that didn't care; and some kids that were really excited.

Kenshin passed everyone a piece of paper, and they took out their pencils. **(A/n: What did you think, pens? Ever heard of the Ten Commandments of Math? Thou shall not do math in ink.)**

Kenji stared at the paper. _'I know this one!' _he thought as he simplified the questions. This went on through all 30 questions of the test. **(A/n: I am stupid, so I don't know what kind of math. Get off my case!)**

Once everyone was done, they passed their papers up and stretched.

"Wow, I actually knew all those problems. And I actually studied last night." Kenji told Keiko after Kenshin took all the papers away. Hearing that, Keiko's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You studied? You, Kenji Himura, actually studied? Oh my god! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Run for you freaking lives!" She joked.

Kenji made a cattish like face. "That hurts Keiko, you offend me." He said, pretending to feel hurt.

As soon as the bell rang once more, everyone shuffled out of the class. Surprisingly, Kenji was one of the first kids out. Surprise, surprise world.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kenji asked Li and Ayumi as he walked toward them, with Keiko behind him, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Um…what's wrong with Keiko?" Li asked him, and Kenji took a look behind him.

"Kenji, first you studied, now, you got out of class before me? Oh my gawd. Something is not right!" Keiko suddenly said out loud.

Ayumi's eyes didn't go big, but her eyes widened a bit, while Li's eyes went huge. Kenji sighed and said nothing.

They all headed toward P.E. and possibly as usual, did nothing because Hiko passed out for an over dose of his usual amount of sake. When they saw him, they immediately started talking to each other.

"Wow, okay, so we need to start practicing. We need to make it." Li said in a serious tone, causing the other three kids to blink. _'When did he start making sense and sound serious?' _all three thought at the same time.

"What?" Li asked them, but they shook it out of mind and continued talking.

**Out of school (because I am too lazy today.)**

All four of them walked out of Sakura High and all four of them said in unison, "Is it the end of the world?" Apparently it was because all four of them were OOC.

All four of them headed over to Kenji's house to do nothing. They had homework, but like I said, out of character so they finished it in study hall, which was their last class of the day.

"Okay, so let's go over the music. Ayumi's the bass, Li's the drummer, Keiko's guitarist, and I'm lead guitarist and singer right?" Kenji asked them going over the positions. And they all nodded their heads.

We headed over to garage where everything was. Two guitars, one drum set, and a bass guitar. We went to our instruments and started to play different parts, making it sound bad. They got which notes to play and started on the same tune.

They have the music down, not well but still it was off tune. Now for the lyrics, its another story, they sang perfectly.

"Wow, we suck at the music thing, but we sang well." Ayumi observed. Kenji went off to go hit his head, while Li tried to use a filler drum instead of a snare drum. **(A/n: If you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, too bad. I pity you.)**

Once it was 4:30, everyone left home and Kaoru came home. "Hi Kenji, how was your day?" Kaoru asked him like any mother would. Kenji just sighed for the millionth time today, and said, "I knew the answers to the test, I studied, and Li said smart things. In short, everything was out of place."

Kaoru stared at her son for a moment. "I believe you are having a weird day." Kaoru said shaking her head. He went to his room and studied. For he had learned an important lesson: Studying can help.

**Next day in Math class**

Kenji nervously tapped his pencil, waiting for his test paper to arrive. Lots of groans were heard from a lot of people, indicating they didn't get the score they wanted.

When Kenshin stopped by Kenji's desk, he smiled and placed the paper face down. Kenji eyed him then flipped his paper over and when he saw his grade, his eyes popped out of his head. HE got 100 on the test.

After all the papers were past out, they immediately exchanged their score. When everyone found out Kenji got a hundred, they went mad and started saying stuff like, "He's the teacher's son. So most likely that's why Himura got 100" Or things like "Himura-sensei just gave him a 100 since they're related".

Kenji got pissed. He loathed his father for not being there for him most of his life. For 5 years, he experienced having a father, but it was all a distant memory. When the bell rang and everyone got out, something drastic happened.

"Just admit it, Himura! Your dad just gave you a hundred!" Some kid yelled in his face. Kenji took it as a final straw. His eyes turned pure golden Amber, and punched the kid's face. He stated rather coldly, "That asshole of a teacher is not my father in actual life." And Kenji walked away from the scene he caused, ignoring the gasps and looks of his classmates.

**

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter sucks! I have no ideas other than this! My friend came up with this idea so I would like to thank her. I will try and update as soon as I can! Ja ne! Also, sorry for the short chapter! **


	11. Father and Son time

**A/n: Aww, I got no reviews for chapter 10! –Go cries in a corner- **

**Disclaimer: I wish I could, but it's out of reach.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

**Father and Son time**

"HIMURA KENJI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEADITLY. REPEAT: HIMURA KENJI PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEADITLY. THAT WILL BE ALL." The principal's voice boomed through the speakers all throughout the hall.

Kenji sighed and made his way slowly to the office. 'Damn this! Why me? The jackass provoked me.' He thought as he turned the knob of the door and went in.

"Take a seat Himura." The principal said. And Kenji did as what he told; his eyes still amber with blue specks floating around.

"Now," The principal said as he faced Kenji "Is it true that you punched a student in the halls?"

Kenji looked at him and said, "Yes I did." The principal sighed. "This is serious. You have never done this before, explain to me the problem."

So Kenji explained that his so-called-father gave a pop quiz, and how he got a hundred; and how everyone made stupid comments about him being related to the teacher got him that grade. So then he explained what the kid said and he was so angry, he couldn't control what happened.

The principal nodded his head. "Well Himura, it seems that they got to you, so you couldn't control your anger. Thus, it wasn't really your fault, but you still did it. I will inform your mother and give you detention for the next week with Himura-sensei."

Kenji groaned inwardly, but didn't show it. "Yes sir." He replied in a bitter tone. Luckily the principal didn't hear the tone and dismissed him.

Kenji put his hands into his black jeans as he walked out the door. All his fellow peers kept a distance from him for they were scared at what he did. Kenji made his way out to the courtyard and sat down on a bench, hoping to avoid the looks from his peers.

"Hey Kenji." Three voices said in unison. Kenji turned around to see his friends. Kenji sighed, "Hey guys." Ayumi's eyebrow rose a bit. "Last time I checked, me and Keiko were _girls_" Li smirked and Kenji sighed. **(A/n: Man, I'm making him do that a lot lately.) **

"What's got you eaten? What did you do? Keiko said you, Kenji Himura, punched a student after they provoked you." Li said in disbelief. "Well, yeah. And I got detention for a week with Himura-sensei! Why did Kami wanna punish me? Why?" He said. Kenji never really liked his father for not being there for him for the past ten years.

'_I remember when I was younger, Dad would come back, but, hell, Kami decides to do it now, as my teacher!" _Kenji thought bitterly.

As most of the day went by, Kenji quickly got used to his classmates stares, whisperings, and other stuff. Soon, he dreaded detention. As he sat through the last minutes of his final class, he tapped his pencil on his desk.

'_Last minutes of my life…well …kuso!' _Kenji thought. He and his friends had gotten out of detention early, but since the accident, Kenji found out he was the only one with detention.

Finally, the bell rang, everyone shuffled out of the class, going to enjoy a nice weekend, while Kenji had to stay for an extra hour. He got out his stuff and headed over to the detention room. He finished all his homework, so he could study or doodle…he chose to doodle. Studying is what got him into this mess.

Kenji walked the bare halls as he headed for the door, his heart pounding every second his hand got closer and closer to the knob. He firmly grasped it his heart pounded as he turned then….

BAM!

The door opened up and hit Kenji's face! "WHAT THE?" He yelled as he fell toward the floor. "Oh my! Are you okay young man?" A female voice called to him. Kenji's eyes were swirly **(A/n: is that even a word?) **Once he looked up, he saw a women around her 30's, she had long raven hair in a low ponytail, pale ivory like skin, brown eyes, pink lips, and you could say she was nice.

Kenji said, "Yeah, I'm okay…I guess." He mumbled the last part so she couldn't hear. She smiled and was about to reply when… Kenshin appeared. "Hey, what's the problem here…? Oh, hi Kenji…?" He said the second part in an unsure voice.

The girl smiled, "I accidentally opened the door and it hit the boy's head." Kenshin smiled and said, "Okay, I'll see you later Tomoe." The girl now identified as Tomoe, nodded and said her good byes as she left.

Kenji looked back at Kenshin, with a blank face. An uncomfortable silence passed between the father and son. "Uh…I'm the only student that has detention. Remember, _Himura-sensei? _Kenji stressed the _Himura-sensei _to make things clear that he didn't think of Kenshin as a father, or even a relative of any sort.

Kenshin caught the drift and let him in. "So…how are you?" Kenshin asked once Kenji sat down, Kenshin didn't really know how to start a conversation.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Okay I guess…" Kenji answered; he didn't really want to be here. _'He sucks at making a conversation.' _He thought. Kenshin tried again, "So I see you're trying out for the talent show. I'm one of the judges."

Kenji's eyes widened slightly. _'Kuso! Why me?' _he thought. "Yeah, I am gonna be in the contest." Kenji said. Kenshin tried again. "So, how are you and your mother? You guys both okay?" Kenshin had to know, even if he loved another, he still felt that it was his duty.

Kenji glared at Kenshin with piercing amber eyes. "Why do you wanna know? After you left, our family was broken and we had a bit of a hard times, but, you left us for what my mom said, another woman!" Kenji snarled. He couldn't really stand his dad. To think, even if he wasn't really home most of the time, Kenji still looked up to his father. After Kenshin left, Kenji felt stupid enough to wanting to be like him when he was younger.

Kenshin put his head in shame. Even if he loved Kaoru, he said to himself that he loved Tomoe a little more, which he didn't know who he loved.

Kenshin didn't say anything and Kenji continued, "My mother still loved you even if I gave up on you even coming back. You weren't there a lot when I was younger, but I looked up to you though, now I feel ashamed." His voice wasn't angry, but he had a stern tone.

Silence passed between the father and son, each looking away, lost in their thoughts. Kenji gave up on glaring at a tree and started to draw a weird picture of Satiou and add in some 'stuff' like mustaches, a beard, unibrow, and made him look fat. Kenji snickered as he started to color.

Kenshin turned around out of curiosity, took a look at the picture. He started to mentally chuckle, and then he went on to correct some papers.

* * *

Soon, an hour went by, and then Kenji left. Kenshin tidied up his desk and then left to do his own thing. Kenji walked home with his head, high up in the air, waving it like he just doesn't care. "MOM! I'm HOME!" Kenji shouted as he opened the door.

"Hi Kenji!" His mother said with a smile on as she came to the door. When Kenji closed it, Kaoru got mad. "WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING? HITTING A CLASSMATE AND GETTING DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" She yelled at him. He cowered in fear, knowing that he should never make a woman angry. Kaoru got out her bokken and hit him on the head.

"Wha…" The swirly-eyed Kenji was all he could say. Apparently, Kenji found himself having a normal day. He ate, slept, did homework and practiced for the talent show. At detention, he found himself ignoring his suppose to be dad. It seemed that he hated school more than an average person.

His mother seemed to be happy, and he knew it. But what he didn't know is what Kaoru was thinking. 'I would just at least hope he and his father would get along. I don't like the idea that Kenshin is teaching my boy, but, Kenji needs to learn more about his father, some day, maybe they can get along.' Kaoru thought. She prayed that the father and son would understand and get along.

**

* * *

A/n: wow, I practically suck. It's hard updating three stories at once. And to let you know, this story won't have any pairings in it. Also, this is not really supposed to be about Kaoru and Kenshin. It supposes to be about how Kenji could learn to forgive Kenshin…something around those lines. Please R&R! It'll help me update faster!**


	12. Time for the talent show!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Or the song 'Emotionless'! That song belongs to Good Charlotte! One of the coolest bands even though he is dating Hilary…shudders I try forgetting that fact...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

**Time for the Talent Show**

As the week went by, Kenshin and Kenji didn't communicate unless needed. But what they didn't know is that the talent show was coming up soon. Kenji would practice on his guitar endlessly after homework.

One day at school, he asked his friends to come over to practice for the talent show, which was in a week. Also so many people competed, that they could only do one song.

"Okay guys, since we all have been practicing, I think we should start out with music, then I'll try the singing, then we would mix it all together, got it?" Kenji asked, as if he was the leader, but in a way, he is the leader of the band. All four nodded and headed over to the instruments. "One two, one two three GO!" Li shouted stupidly.

They got the notes perfectly after 5 tries… "Okay that was great. We got it the 5th time. I'm gonna try to sing now…" Kenji said, he took the microphone and started to sing.

**After singing… (I don't think I am gonna put the lyrics until its time…)**

"So what do you think?" Kenji asked. Li started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA." Li laughed, wiping fake tears away, while the others just looked at him like he's crazy.

"It's good Kenji, were gonna do great." Ayumi said, supporting him. Keiko nodded in agreement. Kenji gave a feeble smile as they turned back to Li to see what was so funny. "Hey, what's with all the looks? I just saw a bug on the floor." Li said, while the others had a huge sweat drop on the back of their heads.

They practiced over and over until they perfected it. The next day…

* * *

"KENJI! GET UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" His mother shouted at Kenji. It was currently 7:50, and school started at 8:10. Kenji groaned as he pushed the covers off of him.

He walked over to the closet and picked out a black shirt that said in white letters, "Everyday I think people can't get any stupider, everyday I'm proven horribly wrong" and a pair of black cargos with two chains on each side, making an X.

He went to the bathroom across the hall, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He placed his blood red hair into his usual high pony tail. He ran back into his room, got his backpack and ran down the stairs to brag a piece of toast. "Bye mom! See ya after school!" he said before sticking the piece in his mouth and running to school to find….

GODZILLA ON A RAMPAGE! Naw, just playing with you.

To find… everyone shuffling into the school and the bell rang just two seconds ago. "NO!" Kenji shouted dramatically as he raced into the halls, getting his locker combo correct and he got to class… 15 seconds late. Weird part, the teacher wasn't even in the class.

He took a seat in the back, being the only seat left and luckily it was with his friends. "You are lucky. We saved you a seat." Ayumi said. She had on a blood red tank top with a black tie, and a pair of black jeans with a simple chain. Keiko was wearing a plaid black and red school girl skirt with a chain, a black studded belt and a black tank top. Li had a loose black shirt that said, "Curiosity did kill the cat, but for a while I was the suspect" and some baggy blue jeans with a chain wallet on the side.

"Yes, and I am thankful. Not my fault that the alarm clock didn't go off." Kenji said. "Yes it is, you are supposed to set it." Keiko said. "Oh." Was the smart reply Kenji came up with.

Class started with Satiou barging into the classroom and started to talk about the mayor being an asshole. -.-;

The day went by fast; Kenji continued to ignore Kenshin even if Kenshin tried to talk to him. Kenji still didn't feel like he had a reason to talk to him.

**

* * *

The night of the Talent show**

Kenji and Li dressed in loose black shirts and baggy jeans, while Keiko and Ayumi dressed in black tank tops, the school girl skirts (like what Keiko was wearing when I described her before) and black pants underneath the skirts.

"Welcome to Sakura High's Annual Talent show!" The principal announced through the mic. "Many students here have talent, and let me introduce the judges." He pointed to the table on the side of the stage. "That is Satiou Haijine **(A/n: I forgot how to spell his last name . ; )**" Satiou waved and forced a smile, mumbling something about needing a cigarette. "Kenshin Himura!" Kenshin smiled politely and waved. "And some old dude from the recording company Meiji Records…MR. GENSAI! **(A/n: I forgot how to spell him too! . )**" Everyone in the audience, parents of the kids (even Kaoru, Sano, Megumi (Kenshin knew her somehow I guess), Misao and mysteriously, Aoshi), and just other people clapped for them and the show started. From thing from juggling plates, to singing, to acting mini skits, to tap dancing, and even formal dancing! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!

**About one hour later…**

"And now, it's time for our last act! Kenji Himura, Keiko Yukato, Li and Ayumi Namasuki, are going to play a song for us!" The principal announced into the microphone and handed it to Kenji. As everyone brought in their instruments, **(Reminder for what they play if you forget: Kenji: lead vocals and lead guitar. Keiko: guitars. Li: Drums and background vocals. Ayumi: Bassist) **as Kenji said, "This song we are going to sing, is called: Emotionless and it's by Good Charlotte. I hope you enjoy it."

All four of them got into place, and started to play.

Kenji: "Hey Dad, I'm writing to you, not to tell you, that I still hate you, just to ask you how you feel. And we fell apart, how this fell apart."

Kenshin knew this song was for him. Just by the lyrics. It seemed Kenji didn't know how to really opened up to a guy he hadn't seen in 10 years.

"Are you happy out there in this great wide world, do you think about your sons, do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night, do you even wonder if we're alright? Well were alright. We're alright…" **(A/n: okay, I know Kenji is an only child, but Kenshin left the people who were like family to him behind. Sano, Misao, Kaoru, Yahiko etc…)**

Kenshin listened closer. _'I do feel guilty, if I could make your life better I would. But that's the past, I cant go back in time and stop it.'_ He thought bitterly as he took a sip from the glass of water.

"It's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart you broke your children for life, it's not OK, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive."

'_It's just like when I was younger. All the hard times we had been through. You weren't there for me and Mom, dad.' _Kenji thought as he strummed his guitar, and singing the lyrics.

"The days I spent so, cold so hungry, were full of hate. I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this tattooed body. There are things I'll take, to my grave. And I'm okay. I'm okay…"

'_It seems like I hurt him so much as a kid, not by being there._' Kenshin thought.

"It's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not OK, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive."

"And sometimes, I forgive, and this time, I'll admit, that I miss you, said I miss you…"

Kenshin's eyes widened just slightly. _'He does miss me.'_

"It's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not OK, but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive." Kenji sang his heart out for the song, hoping that his thick headed father would get the message. (Kenshin: oro)

"And sometimes, I'll forgive, and this time, I'll admit, that I miss you. I miss you…Hey dad." Kenji finished singing and all the instruments stopped at the last notes. After a few seconds, Kenji said into the microphone, "This song was dedicated to a guy I barely knew my whole life, and I hope he heard the meaning to this song." But the last part was quiet.

There was silence until the whole room was filled with applause for them. They took a small bow and headed off of the stage, where their families came to say congrats to all their kids.

"Kenji!" he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to find his mother and her friends coming over. "MOM!" He yelled and ran over to give her a hug. "You did great Kenji." His mother said with a wide smile. "Good job sport." Sano said, messing up his hair. "Hey, stop that." Kenji said, whacking his hand away from his hair. Everyone said their good jobs and such until the principal told them they we're announcing the winners.

"Thank you everyone for being here today. This was one of the best talent contests I have witnessed in all my years of teaching this school. Now for the winners. Judges, please tell us who you believe won." The Principal said.

The judges muttered talked and wrote the names on a piece of paper. Kenshin got up and gave it to the principal and headed over back to his seat on the judge's table.

"In third place is… Kari Suminaka! The one who sang, My Immortal by Evanescence!" He announced. The girl named Kari blushed and walked up to the table. She got a small trophy and a ribbon. And then she was instructed to stand in the front. "Second place belongs to…" it was some dude who brake danced. He won a second place trophy and a ribbon. "And for first place, goes to…Kenji Himura and his band!" the Principal announced. Loud claps erupted from the audience as they went over to the table. Each was handed a blue ribbon and Kenji was handed a trophy. They also went to the front and all of the winners took a bow.

Soon after everyone was dismissed, they were on their way home. The last ones leaving were Kenji and Kaoru.

"Good job Kenji, you won first prize! I knew you could do it." Kaoru said with a warm smile. "Thanks mom." Kenji said returning to smile. "Kaoru-dono?" a timid voiced asked, making Kaoru and Kenji turn around. It was Kenshin **(A/n: surprise, surprise) **"Hello Kenshin." Kaoru said, both uncomfortable.

"Um…how are you?" He asked, his hands fidgeting in his pockets. "I've been okay." She said, looking away, her blue eyes, filled with unshed tears of joy and sorrow.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Kenji all those years ago. Will you forgive me? If you don't, I understand completely." He asked, also looking away. Kenji stood beside his mother, finding the floor interesting.

"I forgave you Kenshin. But I am not so sure about Kenji. He was the one who got hurt the most. He grew up with a father for only five years. Not a lot of memory of those days with him." Kaoru said quietly.

"Hai…" Kenshin whispered. Kenji still looked down, "I don't really forgive you entirely, but I do forgive you." He said in a low tone. Kenshin cracked a small sad smile. "Arigatou Kenji-chan."

"…" Kenji had nothing to say. "Well we must get going. Sayonara Kenshin." Kaoru said. "Sayonara Kaoru-dono, Kenji." Kenshin said. "Ja ne" Kenji whispered, as him and Kaoru walked to the car, driving back home. Kenshin watched as the car drove away, sighing, he went back to his car and drove to his apartment.

**

* * *

A/n: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! I sorta forgot this story. Hehehe, oops. -.-; well, this story is almost done! About two more chapters left! –sniffle- I am so glad you guys support me with this story! Ja ne!**

**V Press the button dude! Press it and you get one cyber dollar!**


	13. Those unanswered Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, Kenshin would not say 'seesha' **

**Wow, I am super sorry! But ya see, I got banned from the computer, then, it got shortened. **

**Then, homework decided to want to bury me alive…so yeah…also, editing this chapter took a lot of time.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Those Unanswered Questions**

Kenji and Kaoru's ride home was silent. No one spoke, no music, it was just the sound of the motor running, the wind, and cars passing. Kaoru's eyes were on the road, and Kenji was looking out the window.

"Mom, did you really love Kenshin?" Kenji asked as Kaoru pulled up the drive way. Kaoru was a bit surprised, but didn't show it.

"…We we're deeply in love. But, before we got together we were friends and he had a polite girlfriend, who was my other friend, Tomoe. He broke up with her because he fell in love with me. But we kept in touch. But after that…'day', he realized, that those feelings for her still lingered, so he felt as if he was in love with her and left me and you to be with her. He felt as if he was cheating on me in a way." Kaoru explained as quickly as she could as she got out of the car.

"Oh" was what Kenji's reply was. '_That woman I saw was Tomoe.' _Kenji thought. They got into the house and said their good nights, each going into their own rooms.

Kenji lay awake on his bed. Staring at the ceiling in deep thought, thinking about what his mother said.

"_But, before we got together we were friends and he had a polite girlfriend, who was my other friend, Tomoe. He broke up with her because he fell in love with me. But we kept in touch. But after that…'day', he realized, that those feelings for her still lingered, so he felt as if he was in love with her and left me and you to be with her. He felt as if he was cheating on me in a way."_

Kenji griped his right hand onto his deep blue blanket. Those words replaying over in his head: _'He felt as is he was cheating on me in a way.'_ The poor boy was confused, his hand was holding onto the blanket even harder. Only one word repeated, the word which summed up all of his questions: why?

Kenshin rode his car about 5 blocks away from Kenji and Kaoru's house. There was a small, apartment building.

Kenshin and Tomoe had gotten married, but yet to have a kid. They just decided they weren't ready. Tomoe knew about Kenji, and respected Kenshin's decision although she didn't even approve. She never did, she thought it would be illegal to put a family through pain.

"I'm home!" Kenshin greeted as he walked through the door, his small stack of papers which needed grading in a folder tucked into his hands. As he shut the door, foot steps were heard coming straight towards him.

"Welcome home, Kenshin…" Said the soft voice. Kenshin smiled and looked straight into his wife's black eyes. "Ah, hello Tomoe and how are you this fine evening?" He asked her as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

She smiled as she gave him a small peck on his lips. "It was good; I was busy so I just finished cooking a late dinner." She said as she took off her white apron. Tomoe worked in a local INN not so far from their house. She was a waitress, cook or whatever. "Thank you, Tomoe." Kenshin said with a smile on his face as he went to their room, taking out new clothes for a shower. As soon as the bathroom door closed, her smile dropped.

Sighing she wondered why Kenshin had come back to her, why did he leave Kaoru, and most of all, why how could Kenshin love her?

Shaking her head, she went straight to the phone, knowing that Kenshin would be a while; she dialed an old number she hadn't called for 10 years…

Kenji lied awake as he heard the phone ring. His mother yelled that she had gotten the phone. She pressed the talk button and asked, "Hello"?

"Kaoru? It's me…" Kaoru gasped and put her hand over her mouth…a voice she hasn't heard in years…

"Kaoru? It's me…" Tomoe said into the phone, holding on to her arm, and heard the gasp on the other line. "T-Tomoe? Is that really you…?" Kaoru asked, trying not to show the fact that she was surprised. Tomoe smiled slightly. "Hello Kaoru…it's been a while…"

They kept talking as old friends for the next ten minutes until…

"Kaoru…do you still love him?" Tomoe asked quietly, she went into her small walk in closet, swinging her legs as she sat on an old box that lay dormant.

Kaoru froze. She _did_ still love him, but she knew that Kenshin loved Tomoe and that they are _married_.

"Kaoru…you can tell me, I won't get mad…I won't." She said, Kaoru could hear the reassuring smile on her face. And so Kaoru did, unknown to the both of them, Kenji was on the other line, the phone on mute.

"I do love him, but I know he loves you…" Kenji heard his mother say. Kenji then clicked the phone off as the conversation continued. _'So…mom has lingering feelings for _him_…but why?'_ Kenji asked himself, as he slowly went to sleep; all of his unanswered questions were put to rest.

"Well, I think he may love you too Kaoru…" Tomoe said, finding the floor interesting. It wasn't the greatest thing to come out of her mouth, but it was the truth to Tomoe.

"Tomoe, I know he loves you! But, I still wish he was with me…he has always been self sacrificing…he was the guy who loved me and my first love…" Kaoru sighed. '_This is getting NO WHERE'. _Tomoe didn't know what to do…

"Kaoru, you know that he loves the both of us. You know he always thinks he's…" Kaoru cut into the sentence "He's unworthy of us."

Kaoru looked out the window; the midnight blue sky was calming for Kaoru. "I think all three of us should get together, for old times sake." Kaoru suggested.

"Yeah, I'll let Kenshin know, it'll be after Kenshin gets off of work…" Tomoe said. Kaoru smiled. "Yeah, it's my day off tomorrow…the old restaurant?"

"The Akabeko? Sure…" Tomoe said with a small grin on her face. The two females said their goodbyes and hung up.

Tomoe placed the phone back on the stand and sighed. Everything was a mess. She couldn't help BUT wonder…what would happen? And most of all…will her plan of getting everyone to come clean, finally happen?

Kenshin came out of the bathroom; his hair blow tried and pulled into a low ponytail. Tomoe and Kenshin ate the dinner in silence. "Kenshin…will you…come to the Akabeko with me and Kaoru tomorrow?" She asked, getting right to the point. She didn't want to waste time, beating around the bush.

Kenshin, who was lucky enough not to be eating or else he would have choked, looked Tomoe straight in the eyes…purple staring into cold black eyes.

"Tomoe…do you think this is wise? To confront our feelings, even though it may get one of us hurt?" Kenshin asked her, his voice serious.

Tomoe took a deep breath. "Yes, we all need to know the truth, our feelings. We have been avoiding Kaoru and Kenji for the past 10 years. I think it's time to settle everything down, so we can all be friends again."

Kenshin sighed heavily. "Fine, I will meet you and Kaoru after work, at the old hang out." He said, giving in; his voice carried deep regret, and unsure.

Tomoe smiled, she understood how Kenshin felt. She felt the same way, but decided to actually do something.

Kenji woke up to this burned CD, waking up to the heavy guitar notes.

While he got ready for school, his mind started to wonder about yesterday. His already broken family was reunited, but was unloved…it was too confusing for the 15-year old.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of his family. He had to deal with it for 10 years, and learned not to care for his father…but, to him, having his father back in his life was too confusing.

"Damn it…" He muttered as he ran down stairs, hoping he had enough time to actually eat something. He had been late before, but he couldn't wait till lunch.

"Mom, do I have enough time to eat?" He yelled to Kaoru as he jumped from the remaining 5 steps, down to the floor.

"Yeah, but hurry up! Miso soup again!" Kaoru yelled as she poured some soup into another bowl for her son.

"Thanks mom." Kenji mumbled as he rubbed his hands together as Kaoru set the food down.

"Kenji, I'm going to be out today, so make sure you have your keys with you." Kaoru told Kenji as she cleaned up the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, sure." Kenji said, slurping down the rest of his soup.

Kenji left for school, and as any other day, he ignored Kenji during Math.

**

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL, CAUSE ITS WHEN THE GOOD STUFF HAPPEN**

"Tomoe, Kaoru-dono" Kenshin greeted as he walked to their table. Kaoru and Tomoe were sitting down, Some appetizers in front of them.

"Hello Kenshin." Tomoe greeted him as he took a seat next to her, across from Kaoru.

"Hi Kenshin." Kaoru said, uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's get to the bottom of this. Kenshin, you know you love Kaoru, and Kaoru, you know you love Kenshin! But Kenshin, you need to know, you made a mistake. You have to know that… You two still love each other!" Tomoe said getting to the point.

"Tomoe…" Kenshin and Kaoru said.

"Look, I know I am in the way between you two… and I would divorce you Kenshin, if it makes you happy." Tomoe said, her black eyes showing no emotion, covering them up.

"Tomoe, don't. You love Kenshin, don't risk your marriage for me…please" Kaoru said.

Kenshin sighed, "How about the three of us become a family? Get along and visit? That way, even if Tomoe and I are married, we can still be great friends Kaoru-dono. And…I can be there for Kenji…"

Kaoru said, "I guess so…but Kenshin, Kenji won't really like it…"

"Kaoru, Your son needs time to get to know Kenshin." Tomoe said.

Kenshin said nothing, but heard Kaoru saying, "Okay, we will give it a try. Is that okay Kenshin?"

"Hai Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, a small smile tugged his lips.

**

* * *

A couple of years later**

In Kaoru and Kenji's home, a small party was being held.

"Good Luck in College, Kenji!" a blue banner said, in silver letters. Kenji was going to Tokyo University, where his own father graduated.

Three years ago, Kenji and Kenshin gave the idea a try. Soon, Kenji forgave Kenshin and understood how he felt.

Tomoe stayed close to the family, as she would have. It was like a reunited family that had been broken for so long.

The air was filled with, "Congratulations Kenji." Or something along those lines. Kenji and his three friends leaned back on the wall. All four of them heading to Tokyo University, as best friends. "To think, it seems like just yesterday, we were just losers trying to actually survive…" Keiko said as she brought her cup of punch to her lips.

"Hey, we were cool like that." Li said eating some chips. The gang laughed and continued chatting away, the last day of summer, before their lives would change.

Keiko was planning on being a fashion designer; Li wanted to be a web page designer; Kenji wanted to be a lawyer; and Ayumi planned on being a teacher.

"Last day as seniors…" Ayumi whispered. Kenji smiled, his purple eyes twinkling. "At least were still together as friends."

"Yeah…To friends!" Keiko said laughing. Holding up her cup, everyone else did too.

Kenji and the rest decided to go to the college right now, since it need to pack in. The parents and friends said their goodbyes to their kids, watching them grow up.

As Kenji drove to the University, he smiled and thought, "_We got through those hard times, and together, we'll get through them again."_

**

* * *

The End!**

**A/n: Okay, so not the best, but it took me a while to update since I am kinda tired and I'm not as sick. I had an ear infection, so that got a lot outta me. I promised myself I would get one chapter done on each story. I really liked this story and it is one of my best ones! I'd like to thank everyone who supported me and gave me wonderful ideas. I'm sorry if you wanted Tomoe dead if you hate her, so Kenshin could get back with Kaoru, but it is my story and I don't want a hassle doing that. I hoped you enjoyed this story and junk! Please review! Bye Bye! **


End file.
